Tales of Narnia
by Hathor
Summary: Josh and Donna get caught red-handed and red-faced in the President's Wardrobe (challenge response)


Tales of Narnia  
  
Author: TheGeekGirl  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Please it keeps me writing - joshbunny@btinternet.com  
  
Disclaimer: These are not mine  
  
Spoilers: Gone Quiet  
  
Category: J/D  
  
Archiving: Please ask first  
  
Notes: This piece is in response to the JDTalk European Chat Challenge 1. The challenge was to 1) get our erstwhile couple together in either The President's Bathroom or The President's Wardrobe. 2) Someone must walk in on them. 3) It must be humorous. 4) Bonus marks for mentioning the First Lady's underwear.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* Tales of Narnia *~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you can't see it ?" Abbey asked, straining her neck around.  
  
"No ma'am," came Donna's slightly muffled reply. Abbey manoeuvred the wheelchair around to try and get a better view of the wardrobe. The walk-in closet was fairly spacious but the door wasn't wide enough to allow the wheelchair in. So the First Lady had commandeered the Donna to help her find a certain item of clothing. Abbey and Jed were planning their first romantic night in as long as she could remember and despite the cast on her foot, Abbey was going to make the most of it. She also wanted a chance to catch up with the younger woman. The word on the grapevine was that Donna and her boss had been experiencing a few hiccups recently. Abbey had heard about Josh standing in the bullpen and ordered Donna to stop seeing a man, to which she had seemed to meekly agree to, which was very uncharacteristic of the usually vocal, confident young woman. For the following week or so both of them had been walking around with faces like last week's dishwater. Abbey's spies in the bullpen told her that the situation had improved somewhat over the past few days but still Abbey knew how Donna felt about Josh and decided to see if she could probe a bit further.  
  
"You sure you can't see the blue one. It should be in the third drawer down on the right," Abbey called as she rolled up to the doorway of the wardrobe, narrowing avoiding catching the antique vase on the coffee table with one of the handles. Abbey and Donna had been on polite terms when they were on the campaign trail, but after the First Lady had comforted Donna in the hospital, watched her anguish as they waited for news of the men they loved, they had grown closer.  
  
It had been ill timing that her personal aide had come down with food poisoning that morning. The First Lady could have easily requested a replacement but she felt a bit strange about asking someone she didn't know to help her plan a romantic evening with her husband. So she had had a quiet word with Leo and appropriated Donna from the office. The bright young woman had readily agreed, once Abbey had re-assured her that Josh would be able to cope without her for a couple of hours. A couple of hours of chatting with the First Lady was definitely preferable to a couple of hours of typing up memos and getting abusive phonecalls from The Hill.  
  
Donna's slightly flushed face appeared around the doorway. A few strands of her usually immaculately arranged blond hair were floating around her face. She held up a baby blue silky garment. "Is this it, ma'am ?" she asked.  
  
"No, its a darker blue...almost navy," Abbey replied. Donna gave her a wry grin and disappeared once more to the back of the closet.  
  
"You have some nice things in here, Mrs Barlett," she said, raising her voice slightly so that it would carry to the woman outside. Donna glanced up at the yard long rails of lovely gowns on the First Lady's side of the wardrobe. Gucci, Chanel, YSL. She was in heaven. It was a shame that she wasn't around a foot shorter she mused, as she eyed an emerald satin dress.  
  
"Yeah, people keep giving me stuff for some reason..." Abbey's dry tone made Donna smile. Donna glanced over to the President's side of the wardrobe. The clothes hanging there were not as colourful as Mrs Bartlett's but they were nonetheless as impressive. Donna wondered what any man, even the President, would want with the eight tuxedos hanging there. Then she blushed slightly, pleased that Abbey couldn't see her. Looking through someone else's wardrobe was quite voyeuristic really.  
  
Donna heard the outside door to the bedroom open and someone speaking in low tones to Mrs Bartlett. Donna folded the blue top and replaced it in the drawer and walked out. An aide was talking quietly to the First Lady. Donna gave them some privacy as she hovered at the wardrobe doorway. After a minute or so Abbey looked up as the aide took the handles of the wheelchair.  
  
"I have to go Donna, Babish needs to see me."  
  
"Of course, ma'am. I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." Donna began.  
  
Abbey smiled up at the younger woman. "Donna, I'm sure its in there somewhere..."  
  
Donna grinned and nodded. "If I find it, I'll leave it out for you, Mrs Bartlett." Abbey looked down at her watch. They had a couple of hours before Jed would be making his way up to the Residency, barring any urgent matters of national security.  
  
"I'll let Leo know that I've contracted you for a little while longer." Abbey said as she was wheeled out.  
  
"Thank you," Donna said giving the retreating form of the First Lady a smile.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"DONNA !" The bellow echoed around the bullpen as the Deputy Chief of Staff barrelled down the corridor. A quick glance told Josh that Donna was not at her desk. He frowned slightly but was mildly pleased that the fact that she had not answered him was not because she was ignoring him but due to the fact that she wasn't within a thirty foot radius of his person.  
  
He looked across to Helen, one of the temps from the secretarial pool sitting at a nearby desk.. "Where's Donna ?" he demanded, a hand resting on the top of the Perspex screen next to Donna's desk.  
  
"I think she went to the Residency, Mr Lyman..." came the slightly hesitant reply from the woman who was unaccustomed to Josh's curt enquiries.  
  
"What is she doing up in the Residency?!" he exclaimed. Josh hardly gave Helen a chance to reply before he shot off down the corridor.  
  
"Because the First Lady asked her too...." Helen replied to the empty air.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Donna didn't hear the tentative knock on the door.  
  
"Donna ?" Josh said in a stage whisper. "Are you in here ?" He poked his head around the door. The room seemed empty and he gave a puzzled frown. When he had asked after his assistant the secret service man had nodded towards the Presidential bedroom. Josh slipped into the room and looked around feeling like he was trespassing.  
  
A muffled cheer issued from the large walk-in wardrobe and he smiled. Walking stealthily up behind one of the doors he waited for a few seconds and then jumped out.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Donna screamed in surprise, throwing the navy camisole she had been holding, up into the air. As it fluttered to the ground her gaze turned from shock to steely as it took in Josh's smug smile.  
  
"Very mature Joshua," she said.  
  
He leaned against the doorframe giving her a grin. "So can I ask why my personal assistant is currently rooting around in the President's wardrobe ?"  
  
"None of your business," she said bending to scoop up the camisole at his feet. Josh was a heartbeat quicker. For a man his size he was surprisingly nimble. He held out the camisole, one finger looped through its strap.  
  
"You know its really not your colour, Donna," he said. "I thought you went for..."  
  
A noise outside made them both freeze. Then the bass tones of the President could be heard from the outer doorway.  
  
Uncharacteristically Donna swore making Josh blink. "He wasn't supposed to be back yet..." she hissed. Grabbing Josh's arm she pulled him into the wardrobe and closed the doors. Suddenly it seemed so much smaller with both of them in there. Josh gave her a strange look.  
  
"So is now the time to be asking what on earth you are doing in the President's closet ?" he said in a whispered tone.  
  
"Hush !!!" she said. Donna drifted towards the now closed doors of the wardrobe, listening for sounds from without. From what she could make out the President was moving around the room. The muted sounds of the TV could be heard, CCN chattering away in the background. Josh drifted closer to Donna trying to hear a bit more. His shoulder brushed against hers.  
  
"So?" he said.  
  
She turned to face him, suddenly aware of his proximity.  
  
"So..." she echoed and then let out a soft sigh. "I was helping out the First Lady."  
  
"Oh," he replied. "I was wondering who had stolen you away."  
  
She gave him an amused smile at the possessiveness evident in his words.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett's personal assistant was ill," she whispered. "She wanted my help in finding something."  
  
Josh looked down at the navy camisole in his hand. "She wanted your help in finding....lingerie !" he said in an incredulous whisper. Donna blushed furiously.  
  
"She was planning...." she began.  
  
Josh let out a soft chuckle and winked. "I would never have guessed," he said sarcastically, yet humour still laced his voice. "So the President's getting some tonight....."  
  
"JOSH!" she hissed, and then looked towards the door to check that they hadn't been heard, vaguely uncomfortable will the subject topic.  
  
"Well, its nice to know that he utilises the considerable talents of my staff to help out with his love life..."  
  
Donna smirked at him. "You know Josh, we all serve at the pleasure of the President. So does this mean you are admitting to my considerable talents ?" she whispered teasingly and then realised that bating Josh in such close quarters probably wasn't the best of ideas, especially from the predatory look on Josh's face. In the background they heard the shower turn on, accompanied by gentle strains of "The Stars and Stripes" being hummed out loud.  
  
"I've always been aware of your considerable talents, Donna..." he said softly, his breath was warm against her cheek. All the talk and the lingerie had caused certain images to creep into his mind. The kind he usually reserved for his own private indulgence.  
  
"Uh-huh..?" she said, noticing that his tone had dropped to a deeper sound, as it rumbled in his chest. He drifted even closer.  
  
"Oh definitely..." he said, this time his face was inches from her own.  
  
"Which ones ?" Donna asked, pleased that her voice had not managed to squeak. He cocked his head and lifted a hand to play with her hair. Donna's pulse quickened.  
  
"Your mind," he said as his fingers brushed her forehead, his other hand absently tucked the camisole into his trouser pocket. "Your amazing hands," his how free hand brushed against the back of hers.  
  
"Josh..."she breathed, half as a warning, half in shock.  
  
"Your ever moving lips..." his thumb brushed her lips and a tremor ran through her, echoed by one in his.  
  
"Joshua..." she whispered, now knowing what was inevitable,scared by it but welcoming it all the same.  
  
"Donnatella...." he breathed and then he leant in and kissed her gently, his lips brushing hers. A shock of electricity ran through them both. He pulled back slowly to look at her. The change in Donna was evident. Her alabaster cheeks were flushed, her eyes a shade of blue he had never seen before. She wet her lips slightly and after a moment leaned in to him again. This time the kiss was not as innocent, as Josh's hand closed around her neck, the other on her hip pulling her closer. Years of pent up passion were unleashed as her hands reached for him. Donna ran her hands through his wayward hair, her fingernails gently grazing his scalp. Josh moaned, shifting slightly to pull her closer. What had started out as a tentative explorative kiss, had progressed into a war for dominance as they resumed their usually bantering but this time without words. Josh growled deep in his throat and propelled Donna backwards towards the back of the wardrobe.  
  
"Josh !" she said as they broke for air. "We can't...not here..." She couldn't believe that one, Josh was kissing her, and two that they were making out in the President's wardrobe. Josh mumbled something inarticulate into her neck, as his lips continued their exploration. She threw her head back, giving him better access and moaned slightly. He looked up at her, the dimples on his face in full evidence.  
  
"You were saying....?" he said devilishly. She gave him a look that started off as a mock glare, but as he licked his lips it became more wanton. Josh needed no further encouragement as he pounced on her, covering her mouth with his own. She stumbled under his sudden movement and his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands splayed possessively over her back. A few moments later he pulled away, this time it was Donna who continued to explore the uncharted territory of his neck, loosening his tie and the top button of his shirt with deft fingers. He groaned as she nipped at his ear, and licked the pulse in his neck. With a strength he didn't know he possessed he lifted her and took three steps towards the free back wall. Unfortunately his knees gave way as Donna's lips found his again and suddenly they were falling. All remembrance of being quiet was forgotten as they tumbled, their dual shouts reverberating off the walls of the wardrobe. Donna grunted as Josh landed on top of her, one of his hands shot out to find the floor to try and protect her from taking the brunt of his weight. Their fall however had also managed to pull down most of the tuxedos on the rail. Donna lay on top of a variety of trousers, shirts and dinner jackets. Josh grunted as they landed in a heap, Donna splayed out awkwardly beneath him. After the shock of the suddenly relocation of their position, Josh came to the rather startling realisation that his head was resting on Donna's chest. He took a moment to get his breath make before he looked up sheepishly.  
  
"Ooops..." he said, grinning at her. Donna took one look at his face and then suddenly started giggling. Josh shifted slightly to place his elbows either side of Donna's face. However just at that moment the doors to the wardrobe burst open.  
  
"Just what the HELL is going on in here ?" a well known voice bellowed. A matching look of horror passed over both Josh and Donna's face.  
  
"Sir ?"came Josh's strangled reply as he twisted to see the President standing in the doorway, clothed only a bath towel.  
  
"JOSH !!" came Jed's reply, the President's eyes widening as he took in the sight of them both. Josh suddenly remembered their rather compromising position and flushed completely as he scrambled off Donna.  
  
"DONNA !!" yelled the President as he took in the downed tuxedos and the couples dishevelled appearance. She took Josh's proffered hand and climbed to her feet. She had been blushing before but Donna went a darker shade of red as she took in the Leader of Free World garbed only in a bath towel. The President just stared at them, Josh avoided his gaze and Donna just stared at the floor, wishing that the carpet would swallow her up. She felt like a teenager again.  
  
The President took the opportunity to secure the towel his waist that had been inching its way down. Donna decided it was a great man who could still be dignified in only a bath towel. When the President spoke again it was in a quiet tone that Josh had heard him use on the phone to people who had just pissed him off. "Joshua, Donna. Correct me if I am wrong, which I rarely am. Were you just making out in my wardrobe ?"  
  
"Urm, no sir..." began Josh. Donna involuntarily tried to straighten her hair.  
  
"Don't lie to me Joshua." The President took a firm stance and crossed his arms. "If you weren't - what exactly were you doing lying on top of your assistant amongst my best tuxedos." Josh's mouth opened and shut rapidly and he ran a hand through his hair. "Joshua, if you tell me you were looking for Narnia back there, I'll tell CJ you tried to poison her goldfish..."  
  
"Narnia ?" Josh looked blank and automatically turned to Donna.  
  
"Narnia, creation of C S Lewis, British author, 1950s, wrote "The Lion, the Witch and The Wardrobe" to which I believe the President is referring to. Children's fantasy author with obvious Christian....."  
  
"Thank you Donna," interrupted the President.  
  
"Oh. Yes sir. Sorry sir."  
  
Josh looked down to the floor and then cleared his throat. "You have something to add, Josh ?" Jed asked. Josh knew that this was one of those times when he should remain quiet but he heard his voice issuing out. "Urm, sir. You seem to be dripping on the carpet...."  
  
The President looked at him for a minute and then bellowed. "OUT !!!" Josh and Donna jumped and quickly skirted past the President and out into the bedroom. Jed took the opportunity to grab a robe from the wardrobe before following them out. He stuck his hands into the pockets of the dressing gown and rocked on his heels as he looked at them sternly for a moment. "I have to tell you both that I am disappointed in your conduct."  
  
"Urm, sir...." Josh began hoping to try and salvage at least Donna's reputation out of all this by lying through his teeth. "...You see..."  
  
Jed shook his head at Josh. "Joshua, even you could not squirm your way out of this one. So don't even try."  
  
"Yes, sir," Josh said quietly.  
  
"I am going to have to tell Leo about this incident, you know." Josh and Donna both winced. Jed waved a hand in the air. "Personally, I don't care what you get up to in your private lives. But I do care when it takes place in my personal wardrobe." The President began to pace. "I had thought that the two of you were intelligent people, so how on earth you ended up in such a compromising position I do not know." His rant was cut short by the door opening and Abbey being wheeled in.  
  
"Thank you John," she said quietly to the aide who hovered for a moment in case she wanted anything else and then left.  
  
"Jed," she said warmly, then her tone changed to being slightly more guarded as she took in the dishevelled appearance of the other two. "Josh, Donna."  
  
"You will never guess what just happened, Abbey.." The President began. Abbey looked at the flush on Donna's cheeks and Josh's half undone tie.  
  
"I bet I could..." she said, as she wheeled herself into the middle of the room and turned to face them all. The President opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Not now Jed," she said seeing an hour long lecture on the horizon. "You can speak to them tomorrow." She leaned her face on her hand, hiding her expression from Josh and Donna.  
  
"No, Abbey, these things need to be...." He stopped as he took in his wife's steady glance, especially when it dipped ever so slightly to travel up and down his body. Jed coughed slightly picking up on his wife's unspoken suggestion and turned back to Josh and Donna. "We'll speak in the morning..." he said. "When you can both appreciate it."  
  
"Thank you Mr President," they both said, turning to go, their relief evident. It was Abbey's question that stopped Donna in her tracks.  
  
"Did you find it Donna ?" she said. Donna closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them before turning. "Urm....yes.." she said slowly.  
  
The First Lady smiled at her. "Excellent. Where is it ? Did you leave it on the bed ?" Donna winced and nudged Josh. He gave her a confused look before the realisation dawned that in fact the day had just become a whole lot worse. He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Donna ?" Abbey asked. Donna elbowed Josh. Josh decided that perhaps it was good that his professional career had come to an end so quickly. It would allow him to spend more time with his hobbies. If he had any. Slowly, Josh pulled the now crumpled navy camisole out of his trouser pocket.  
  
The President began to make a strange strangled noise as he saw the garment. Josh laid it on the arm of the nearest chair and began backing up towards the door, wondering what would happen if the President ordered the secret service agents to shoot him.  
  
"GET OUT !" The President yelled.  
  
Donna and Josh needed no further encouragement and fled quickly. As they closed the door behind them, Donna heard Abbey trying to pacify the President.  
  
"Now, Jed hush......"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They made their way back to the office in silence. It was Josh who spoke, as Donna reached for her bag from under her desk, absently noting that once it again they were the last to be leaving.  
  
"Donna ?" he said gently. She looked up at him. "Are we okay ?" he asked. She seemed to consider the question for a moment and then nodded, giving him a genuine smile.  
  
"Yes, Josh, we are ok."  
  
"That's good, because tomorrow is not going to be fun and I don't want to go through all that will you mad as me too."  
  
"I'm not mad at you Josh."  
  
"Are you sure ?"  
  
She gave him another smile, she liked this new side of Josh. "Yes I am sure." He sidled up to perch on the edge of her desk, crossing his arms.  
  
"Good, in that case," he lowered his voice slightly. "Do you want to come back and see my what we can find in the back of my wardrobe?"  
  
Donna slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"In your dreams, Joshua..........." she whispered.  
  
Then she gave him a small quicksilver laugh and then headed down the corridor, leaving Joshua Lyman stuck for words for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
===================================================  
  
Gloria: "Joanie, you are now a world-class hopeless romantic."  
  
Joan Wilder: "No, hopeful. Hopeful romantic."  
  
~ Romancing the Stone  
  
=================================================== 


End file.
